


A Wheel Which Turns All Night, Going Nowhere

by Escanor



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Reader is Touko | Hilda / Touya | Hilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escanor/pseuds/Escanor
Summary: Five years after the events of Pokemon Black and White, a grand party is being held in your honour. It's really the last thing you could want though. For you, today is not a day for celebration.





	

_How long has it been now, you wonder. You have done many things in the years since you last saw him. You achieved a lot, you became the champion, you befriended new Pokémon, you went on new journeys. You did menial things too, you cut your hair, moved to Nimbasa City, learned how to roller-skate. It was fun, for the most part. It was fun, but..._  

  
Your mother is there to embrace you as you leave the stage. She is glowing with pride, cheeks flushed and hands warm as she pulls you into a tight hug. You appreciate it, but can't resist the slight wince of self-consciousness that accompanies the gesture. There's quite the crowd here; 80% of the Unovan population, in fact. Your mother ushers you away at the beckoning of a warden, there are still several things to set up for the party in your honour tonight, not that you're particularly eager to attend. You promised you'd show for a while, but your mother understands why you'd rather be alone today, so you don't think she'll force you to stay too long. Just enough to be polite. It's not often someone manages to be Champion for five whole years, after all.   
  
So that's how long it's been, huh? The streetlights of Nimbasa city guide your way as you leave the brightly lit town hall and enter the darkness of the evening outside. The party wasn't too difficult to ditch after all, most of the attendees were too focused on enjoying themselves to bother with what the Champion themself was doing. You don't begrudge them that. At least they can have fun tonight. It's just a shame that this day brings about a bad taste in your mouth, and a lump in your throat. It's no surprise when you look up and see the grand Ferris wheel in front of you - your feet always end up taking you here on this day. You pay the toll and enter a carriage, a sad smile pulling at your lips as you realise how pathetic you're acting. You did try to get over it, but when nothing helped, you decided that you might as well be alone. You've been alone for five years, why stop now? There's nothing wrong with being alone in a Ferris wheel carriage, mourning a boy who isn't dead while everyone else dances and sings together in your honour. There's nothing wrong with staring into the night sky and knowing the stars looks different from the time you counted them together. There's nothing wrong with crying over someone who left so they could get better...right?  
  
  
Eventually, far too soon, the carriage is grounded once more. As much as you want to go round again, every year it has only been a single time, and for some reason it feels wrong to break your own sad tradition. You don't leave just yet though, you remain seated, gazing out at the stars while you wipe the tears that continue to trickle down your cheeks with the back of your hand. Forgetting to bring tissues seems to be a tradition of yours too. You smile to yourself again. N liked stars too, didn't he? Not as much as he liked Pokémon though, or as much as he liked- you catch yourself before you admit it. You have no proof of that statement, you're just assuming. Imagining. Wishing. If he did...would he not have come back by now? He hasn't made any contact at all. You are hopeless, you think. How long are you going to spend waiting for someone who's never going to show? You're still in the carriage. You're still waiting for him. Maybe... your mind begins to wander, unbidden, as it always does. Maybe this time, he'll be there, waiting for you when you get out. He'll be stronger and happier than he was before, and you will battle him then ride the Ferris wheel together just like you did before. He will tell you of his travels and what he learned, and you will tell him of your achievements. You will tell him that you have a spare room and he's welcome to stay the night, and the next day you'd take him to meet your mother and say hello again to Cheren and Bianca, who are in town because of the party. And then...maybe you wouldn't have to say goodbye again. Maybe...

 


End file.
